A change
by Dusk Nightmare
Summary: What would happen if Hawke didn't kiss Fenris when he backed her into the wall? What if she hit him instead then ran off? Summary sucks read the story it's a whole lot better. I do not own Dragon age Bioware does. Part of the story is my own plot, LIME for my favorite couple out of dragon age two. One Shot


I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE DRAGON AGE GAMES THEY ALL BELONG TO BIOWAR, THE PLOT IS PARTLY MINE. (RIVAL - ROMANCE WITH FENRIS)

-Hawke POV-  
"Fenris?" I ask in suprise as I walk down the hall. Fenris looks up at me then stands swiftly.

"I been thinking about what happened with Hadrina. You and I don't always see eye to eye, but that doesn't mean you desearve my anger. I owe you an apology." He says clearly.

"That's it? Just an apology?" I snap harshly, putting all my pain into it.

"If you wish I can go. You need not see me again." Fenris says loudly while looking partly at his feet.

"All I want is to know what happened in there." I say lightly, crossing my arms.

"When I was still a slave, Hadrina was a torment. She would ridicule me, deny my meals, hound my sleep. Because of her status, I was powless to respond, and she knew it! The tought of her slipping out of my grasp now... I couldn't let her go. I wanted to, but I couldn't." He says looking up at me.

"Admit it. You just wanted to kill her." I reason with him.

"And what would you have me do? Hadrina came after me! I have never had the option to simply walk away. Am I suppose to forgive, no matter how many times they hunt me down? Am I suppose to forget all the things they've done to me?" He snaps back at me with anger.

"You may not wear chains anymore, but you're not free." I scream at him with max anger.

"You nothing about being a slave! It's a sickness this hate. This dark growth inside me that I can't get rid of, and they put it there!" He snaps back twice as harsh.

"But this isn't why I came." Fenris sighs releasing most of his anger.

"So your just going to leave?" I ask calmly as I grab his arm with out thinking.

Fenris starts glowing, he turns quickly, and slams me against the wall behind me. I bite down on my lip to keep from crying out in pain as a silent, and lonely tear rolls down my cheek. He slams his hands next to my head, then his glow starts to fade quickly. His arms fall down to land next to his body, he looks up at me, and frowns.

"I'm sor-" He starts to apologize when I cut him off by slapping him across the face.

"I was only worried about you!" I yell as loudly as the bulg in my throat would let me. I shove past him, tears spilling down my cheeks, and run to my room.

-Fenris POV-  
I freeze as Ivey shoves past me, some of her tears splash me, and I stand frozen as she runs to her room.

"Venhedis! No other than my master or the people who work for my master have ever struck me!" I say quietly still partly in shock from it. "Yet I hurt her! Venhedis!" I continue quietly thinking. I turn around, leave her house, and go home for the night.

The next evening I came to see if she had fallen ill because she hadn't showen at the Hanged Man. Her mother tried to coax her to come down and see me but to no aveil. I heard her say something like 'I needed to forgive her and Hadrina', but that was all I heard because after that I left.

Three days later I visited her three times, and her mother started to make excuses for her like 'You just missed her!' or 'She's not her right now, but I'll tell her you stopped by.' and 'She is visiting her uncle for the rest of the day.' until I about blew up.

The seventh evening I stopped by and her mother invited me in homely. We sat in the den of their estate in silents for a few minutes. Then her mother piped up.

"She's not coming down to talk. She is absolutly livid with herself about her behavior towards you. What in the name of the maker did she do?" Her mother asked obviously scared. "She won't eat, she won't tend to her garden, she won't even tell me what happened! Please go up, and talk to her! Please! I already lost one daught, I can't loose another!" She begged me almost on the floor.

I nodded silently, got up, and quietly but quickly stalked to Hawke's room. I tried pushing the door open quietly, but it squeaked on it's hinges causing Hawke to look up, and jump a my appearence.

"Fenris?" She asks, her voices hoarse, and it cracked as if she'd been crying all this time. You could already see she dropped a few pounds from not eating, her skin really pale as if made of paper, and the normal giltter in her eyes vanished as if never there. She smiled a sad smile at me that almost broke my heart, she patted the bench seat next to her in front of the fire, and I walk over. She stands up, walks to the fire, stokes it, and sits in front of it. I notice the normal wiggle, jump, and hop in her step was not there as she walked. She looked all around the room, trying to avoid eye contact with me, and I sigh inwardly.

"Hawke?" I ask. No answer, she seemed extremly interested in her robe strings the brought a lot of attention to her breast, and not paying me any attention at all. "Hawke?" I try again. No answer yet again, now she seemed extremly interested in the bricks of her floor. "IVEY!" I shout at her, this made her head pop up, and made her stare at me.

-3rd person POV-

He shouted her name at her, her head popped up, and her eyes went wide staring at him. He stood up, leaned down towards her, and literally picked her up off the floor. He held her with one hand while he held her face with the other so she wouldn't turn away, green meet ice blue, and he saw the sparkle return to her eyes. But it was only a moment before the sparkle disappeared again, and in that moment he realized that he would do anything to keep that sparkle in her eyes, even if it meant freeing every mage in the world, even if it meant giving up his fighting ways to have a partly normal life with her, and even if he had to leave never to return. He realized that he loved her more than his whole life, and he would protect her at any cost.

"Hawke. I'm truely sorry for hurting you, and if you think you need to be forgiven then you are dangerously wrong." Fenris said to her in a low normal tone that Hawke thought she never heard him use before. If she didn't know better to she would have gasped at him, or hit him, or even yelled at him for scaring her for using the tone while talking to her.

_  
-Hawke POV-

His tone scares me as he talks to me, I would have yelled at him if I wasn't dumbstruck by it, and before I have time to think he sets me on me feet. He gives me hug as if trying to tell me he had forgotten where and who he is, I go to pull away, and he lets me, but only part of the way. He looks me in the eye, gorgous green meet disgusting blue, and I sigh inwardly.

"Fenris... your really star-" I get cut off as he smashes his lips to mine softly yet firmly, smooth yet rough, and slowly yet passionate. I push away from him gently, gasping for air or from fright, and he gathers me in his arms again. He puts me on the bed, gets up, and quickly closes the door, locking it on his way back to the bed. He pins me against the matteress of the bed, lays on top of me, and while kissing me he starts to strip me! "Fenris!" I exclaim shocked by his actions.

"Yes my love?" He asks between kisses on my neck and collarbone. Getting my top of he starts to kiss my stomach, while lifting his shirt off, and with the flick of the wrist it was across the room. He cold hands running up my sides smoothly, he reaches to my breast liner, and with another flick of the wrist he rips it off. Every where he touches burns with a mighty fire, and scorches me feeling good to the bone.

"Did you just call me love?" I ask, my head getting fogged up as he starts undressing himself even more. He nods once as he pulls my bottoms off, then pulls his off, and looks at me with a small half smile. I blush crimson red, covering myself with my hands, as he moves them I blush even darker, and it all gets ruinned by a pounding on my door.

"Did you talk to her? Is she happy now? Did you hurting her?" My mother calls from outside the door. I look at him, he gets off shaking his head, and gathers his clothes quickly throwing mine on the bed so I can get dressed. We get dressed in a half a minute, unlock the door quietly, and sit on the bench in front of the fire place acting asleep while holding hands. i hear the door creak open slowly, quiet foot falls on my bedroom floor, stopping in front of us, and a quiet gasp from my mother. "I should have known she was in love." She says, turning she walks out, and quietly closes the squeaky door. Once her foot steps reach the stairs I look at Fenris.  
"Note to self: oil door hinges." I say with a quiet giggle. He nods, opens his eyes, and kisses my nose softly. We laugh quietly together, the talk for a few more hours, and he looks at me with sad eyes.

"I should go now, we've been 'asleep' for a while now." He says as he gets up. I grab his arm gently, he turns to look at me, and he smiles helping me up from the floor. "I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll have a few extra kisses for you." He chuckles, cupping my cheek, and he kisses me again.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at the Hanged Man." I say smiling happily, giving him a quick hug, and a small kiss.

~The End~ _  
OKAY NOT BAD FOR MY FIRST LIME RIGHT? PLEASE REVIEW AND FLAMES WILL BE MET WITH SARCASM! BIOWARE OWNS DRAGON AGE GAMES, I JUST OWN THE PLOT FROM 'I BITE DOWN ON MY LIP...' 


End file.
